GrayZa Week 2017
by CelestialTitania
Summary: Grayza week's 5th year. Many prompts with tons of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Grayza Week Day One: Koi no Yokan. So happy that this week is here. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Gray stared at the red-headed girl angrily. She was new to the school, had arrived barely a week ago and had already made his life impossible. She seemed to think she was all that constantly telling the boys and girls of Fairy High, what to do, when to do it and in general how to live their lives. And she had no right to do so.

Just now she had stopped him from talking to the pretty bluenette who otherwise hung over him and listened to his every word. He had thought for sure that he'd be able to ask her out on a date and prove to that idiot Natsu that girls were lining up to be with him.

This girl stopped all of it convincing the blue-haired girl, whose name he couldn't even remember, that he wasn't worth it and was just going to hurt her. Excuse her, Gray was so worth it and he couldn't hurt anyone if he tried. Then, as if she were rubbing salt in his wound, the red head smirked at him smugly as his group of friends laughed at his misery.

His fury grew to white hot rage and he grasped her arm, pulling her away from the crowded area, down to the lakeside that was next to Fairy High. She panicked demanding to be released and questioning what he was going to do to her. he stopped and let go of her arm, opening his mouth to yell at her, but halted abruptly.

There were tears in her eyes and she looked nearly fearful. Gray backed up a little, looked to the side and sighed. "Look.." He got cut off by a smack that nearly sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Wh-you hit me?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

She sneered at him, "Don't look so shocked. What else was I supposed to do after you dragged me out here like some creep?"

"Creep!" He shot up to his feet. "Listen, whoever you are, I'm no creep! And..."

"Erza," she interrupted. "I am Erza Scarlet and you are a creep."

"No, I'm Gray! And stop calling me a creep!'

"What else should I call you after the way you acted towards that poor girl?"

Gray blinked, bemused, "Who?"

"Juvia! The girl you were asking out!"

"Oh, so that was her name." Gray muttered softly, but unfortunately for him Erza overheard.

"You didn't even know her name?! You really are a creep."

"No I'm not!" He protested. "And what's wrong with what I was doing anyway. She liked me, I was willing to try going out with her. Win-win situation."

"She doesn't like you moron, she thinks she's in love with you. And what's wrong is that I knew you'd just end up breaking up with her for some unreasonable reason and in the process break her heart!"

Gray faltered in his argument. "What."

Erza raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue but all Gray was capable of saying was a single word. "What."

She rolled her eyes and nodded at him. "Huh. I'm a jerk."

Erza smiled genuinely at that. "Yes, you are."

He stared at her stunned before bursting out into laughter. She looked almost scared when he did, a series of emotions running across her face. "I suppose you're crazy as well?" She asked fear creeping back in.

Gray supposed it was natural, she was alone at the lakeside with a crazy guy who was also a jerk. He frowned for a second, before the absurdity of the situation hit him.

"She's in love with me?"

Erza looked confused. "Who?"

"That girl...uh Jydia!"

"You mean Juvia?" Gray nodded in reply.

"Um yes. She's constantly stalking you and even has a tiny voodoo doll of you. It's kind of cute. Huh, maybe I should have let you two go out together, she'd be the cure to your craziness and I doubt she'd have let you break up with her so easily." Erza mused, regret seeping into her voice clearly.

Gray gulped. "A voodoo doll? M-magic?!"

Erza looked at him obviously sensing his fear and failed to keep her poker face. "No, I'm just kidding. She just moons over you all the time, none of that weird stuff. But your-your face!" She was in hysterics.

Gray's jaw dropped open in disbelief, "You said all that just to scare me!"

"Maybe next time, you'll think before mindlessly asking a girl out, no?" Erza patted his shoulder before she walked away, the clear victor in their fight.

Not only had this girl ruined his plans, but she had also pranked him to teach him a lesson. Just who was this girl? Summoning up the last scraps of his courage he yelled after her retreating back.

"I was asking her out because there's a mandatory dance at Fairy High next week. But I won't now."

"Good." She shouted back.

"So, will you go with me instead?"

She froze and spun around. "I thought I told you to think first before you asked a girl out from now on."

"I did think."

She took a deep breath. "I believe I'm too busy catching up with the syllabus next week to go to a party. Even one hosted by the school."

"It's mandatory, attendance is required. We get graded on our dancing." Gray countered smoothly.

"So this date, is more like requiring a dance partner? She clarified. Gray shrugged in response. "Fine," she agreed. "Just for the dancing, I'll go with you. But other than that, I'm not interested."

She started to walk away again before looking back. "I am obligated to warn you however, I am often referred to as the Dance Demon. Be careful." Gray smirked. Erza could say she wasn't interested all she liked, Gray just knew that he was going to make her his girlfriend that night.

He had a feeling they would be great together.

* * *

 **Maybe not first sight, but after the first argument Gray definitely feels something and is ready to do something about it too. Hope I got the prompt right. Let me know what you all think and I'll see you tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grayza Week Day Two: Travel.**

* * *

Erza grinned triumphantly as they crossed a steep hill. Beside her, Gray was panting furiously. "How much further is it?" He asked in between breaths, nearly ready to pass out. Erza pointed across a vast desert, where water was not only scarce but apparently non-existent, covered with sand dunes.

"The town the mission is in is just on the other side. From there a short ride to the third town over, where we eradicate the pack of Vulcans and come back to collect our money simple. Of course we'll have to cross this desert once again to return to the guild, but it's all worth it. Come on, stop dawdling!"

Gray paled at the thought of having to go through this heat again. He clenched at his chest to remove his shirt and relieve himself of the heat, but only grasped skin. He had taken his shirt and pants off long ago, moving forward only in his boxers. "Remind me why we're walking? Natsu isn't even with us!"

"Because," Erza explained patiently. "There are no trains that travel to Northington town."

"Then an SE Plug Vehicle?"

"That would use up too much of our magical energy, which we need to conserve to do the best on the mission."

"You didn't mind way back when with Eisenwald."

"That was an emergency, besides isn't this nice? Just the two of us on a mission for once?"

Gray's noncommittal shrug made Erza curious, and she brushed back her scarlet hair before asking, "Gray are you tired?" Amusement flickered in her golden brown eyes.

"Thirsty actually. And your luggage isn't getting any lighter," Gray shot back.

"I can pull it. And I have water," Erza smirked. "Would you like some?"

Erza looked around as Gray drank, hoping to see something that would interest Gray enough to end his gloomy mood. Then she saw it, a weird opening in one of the sand dunes not far away. She pulled at his arm startling him so much he choked on his water and began coughing violently. She shushed him and he looked at her as if she were insane.

Gray reluctantly got up and began to pull Erza's large mountain of luggage again but she stopped him. "Leave it and follow me." He gave her a curious look but gave into her demands like he always did. They slowly went towards the opening and after a few moments, Gray gave a gasp of surprise having just noticed it. Erza smirked at him knowing that whatever was in the cave was going to be interesting.

They stood on either side and nodded at each other before rushing into the enclosing, Erza with a sword in her hands and in armor and Gray with his hands up ice-make magic ready to cast. They stopped when they realized that there was no one in the cave-like area.

But there was a ton of jewels. Gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, emeralds and many more as far as the eye could see. It was as if they had been transported into some fairy tale. They looked at each other in alarm. It would be so realistic that mages from Fairy Tail would get stuck in a fairy tale. But before either one of them could begin to voice their worries, let alone investigate, they heard voices.

Erza and Gray looked around frantically. There was no place to hide. They made the mutual decision with a glance at one another and dived headfirst into the pile of precious jewels and metals.

They heard a rambunctious laughter, but they knew who the culprits were by the smell before their voices. As they bragged about their loot and how they had found the perfect place to hide it, Gray and Erza gagged. The Jiggly Butt Gang! They both counted to three before emerging out of the loot and ready to attack. Of course the Jiggly Butt Gang wouldn't come quietly and made quite a fuss.

A smelly fuss. Encountering the trio without Wendy's air magic giving relief was a nightmare that the duo sincerely hoped they'd never have to experience again. Of course the Jiggly Butt Gang was no match for Gray and Erza's combined power who quickly defeated them, called the Rune Knights to take them and their loot away by using a small communications lacrima and were once again on their way to a town in the middle of nowhere.

"That was fun," Gray spoke up.

"Fun?" Erza asked incredulously. "Fun? I can still smell their horrendous gas and we're miles away. I have tried every freshener I have but nothing works. We stink!"

"So the first thing we'll do is get a room, shower and then we'll meet our client. Plus the gold we got by turning in the JBG can be converted to jewels, so it'll be a nice hotel room."

"It's just, it's our anniversary! And all I wanted was for it to be fun and exciting, which is why I suggested a mission so far away from the guild and it still got ruined!" Erza's fist clenched as she got more upset hearing the words out loud.

"Hey, it's not ruined. Yeah it was tiring, but look," he pointed upwards and Erza followed his gaze. They just had to go downhill and they had reached the town, the sun was setting making it the perfect time for getting a room.

"Happy anniversary." Gray pulled out a box and held it at her eyelevel. She grabbed it and opened it to reveal a pair of silver earrings with blue jewels encrusted in them.

"It's beautiful Gray. Thank you. And happy anniversary." She took his hand in hers and smiled. "Let's get that hotel room shall we? We'll shower, relax and can meet the client tomorrow. I have something else we can do in mind." She let his hand trail from her chest downwards, before moving a little away from him. "Well? Let's go."

His eyes grew wide as saucers understanding her implication. With renewed energy, they both continued their journey into town and enjoyed not only the time spent together but every activity they did alongside it.

That night as they lay beside one another, spent but satisfied, Gray murmured, "The traveling may have sucked but their mission was the best one yet. And we haven't even done it yet."

"Who knows? Maybe it'll take us some time to get the energy to travel across the desert again," Erza wondered playing with his hair.

"Guess we'll have to book this hotel for awhile longer," Gray growled in her ear before flipping her over eliciting a shriek as they continued their nightly activities.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked! I'll see you all tomorrow with a new prompt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grayza Week Day 3: Eternal. A little different from the other stuff. More Cana today. Enjoy! I'll see you all with more Grayza tomorrow!**

* * *

Cana laid her cards down for the tenth time and came up with the same results. "What are you hoping for Gray? My cards don't lie okay? No matter how many times you check you'll get the same answer." She sounded absolutely exasperated which no one could blame her for.

Gray laughed nervously, "Don't worry about it Cana. Say, you know you're my best friend right?"

She lifted an eyebrow which practically screamed _duh_ , as she took a swig from her beer bottle. Gray cleared his throat and continued "So I can trust you not to tell people about what I tell you right? Including Mira or Lucy."

Cana smirked, now intrigued and nodded. "Lay it on me. I don't make any promises about secrecy unless I like what I hear though." She put down the empty beer bottle and went straight to her favourite barrel of booze. This secret Gray had was obviously juicy and she wanted the buzz to create more excitement.

Gray lowered his voice and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm planning on proposing."

"What? When?!" Cana practically screamed, about to fall of her stool in shock. Gray grasped her forearm, preventing her from falling just in time. He put a finger to his lips to shush her. Cana's eyes wide she agreed and lowered her voice. "When?! And to who?" She added suspiciously.

"Erza obviously. And not yet. Not for awhile yet. And the marriage, I'm definitely not ready for that." He squinted at her, "Why'd you ask who? Who'd you think?"

Cana's excitement was beginning to decrease, "Never mind about that. More importantly, why are you telling me you're planning on it if it's 'not yet'? You only tell people you're planning when you plan to do it like within the next week or so and have already bought the..." She choked, a ring box having been shoved in her face.

"Well?" He demanded after she just sat there silently for several minutes. The ring was on a rose gold band with a large brilliant diamond with dozens on tiny diamonds, sapphires and rubies braided all around the large, center diamond. The braided band of jewels around the large diamond, made the ring give off the impression of a rose in bloom. One of the guild lights caught on it, making it shimmer prettily.

"It's beautiful," Cana breathed. "Erza is going to love it." She smiled at him, "It even has both your colours in equal display. Romantic Gray."

Gray smiled triumphantly and snapped the box closed. Cana frowned now confused. "Wait, but you've bought the ring but you don't plan on proposing now?"

He nodded. "I'm waiting for a good time, like a really good time when we're both in the right place. And I just want to be engaged for awhile. You know I've never felt this way before? Like, Erza is this person I want to spend my entire life with. Ever waking moment, and I want to be able to enjoy every step with her. Not one stage should feel rushed. We have time, why not enjoy it together?

She's perfect and sometimes I feel so lucky I'm with her. I'm not kidding Cana, being with her doesn't make feel uneasy about commitment. She's hardcore, scary as hell and sometimes plain harsh but I love every part of it. I can tell her anything and I trust her with my life. Doing this makes sense. I'm so ready for it, but I want to make this special for her. Just imagine the two of us together forever."

Cana stared at him. "Gray, love has turned you sappy. You do you. Go and let me drink in peace."

"You asked!" He defended.

"No, I was drinking, you asked me if I wanted to hear your secret obviously since you couldn't handle being the only one in the know and then had to start gushing. It's sickening. Go be with your girlfriend, for now, and let me drink you cheesy dork."

Gray rolled his eyes but followed her command to the letter. He tucked the ring into his bag, which he then left sitting next to her. A good decision considering his clothes appeared and disappeared from his body like the rainfalls of the Amazon forest. Then he left her and went to go sit with his girlfriend. As Cana drank she kept an eye on Gray trying to decipher his true feelings for Erza.

He had his arm around her and she around him, as they leaned into one another and talked quietly and watched Gajeel, Natsu, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Happy and Wendy's antics play out. Mira would come over every once in awhile and drop off food and stop to chat. Gray and Erza both participated but half their attention was always on the other. Gray smiled a syrupy sweet, lovesick smile at Erza and she smiled back with the same dopey look.

They had been together for over two years now but the love between them never changed. Cana had known both of them since the day they joined Fairy Tail and remembered that the day Erza had come, she had once again been giving Gray his fortune. And Cana's cards never lie. He got so lucky that day. The fool got to meet the love of his life while all around him people madly searched for their own.

Cana was happy for her friends and was so ready to tease him for all she was worth later, for his sappy speech. But she really did hope Gray and Erza would manage to live happily with each other, especially after all they've been through. She blinked when blonde blocked her vision. She looked up to see Lucy staring down at her.

"Come on. Join us!" She cheered but Cana resisted. "My booze!"

"Bring it," the brown-eyed girl declared. "Come on, we're all friends and we want you to spend time with us." The brunette smiled and nodded relenting, and as she walked over she caught Gray's eye. She nodded at him, conveying she'd keep his secret. Gray knew well enough her only demand would be to be the first to know when Erza accepted. No if about it.

Both were absolutely crazy for each other and would want to spend every waking moment together anyway. Gray just had to stop being so whipped and man up enough to ask. She laughed at her own joke before joining in with the others as they laughed and joked around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grayza Week Day 4: Nightmare/Fear. In lieu of there being a total solar eclipse on the fourth day of Grayza week and an eclipse arc this shot came to be. Enjoy the angsty fluff everyone!**

* * *

Erza trashed about in her sleep, turning and tossing restlessly. Despite laying in bed, her mind was running at about a million miles an hour and disturbing her needlessly. She clenched her fists and kicked the sheets that restricted her around. Horrific memories flashed about her and her mind was only further twisting those images making them much more terrible to bear.

She shook her head from side to side, barely aware of what was happening around her. Then she saw something which broke her heart in two and she gave a piercing scream. That's how she woke up, sitting up as soon as her eyes opened a terrible scream escaping her. As her screams stopped, her senses began to work once more.

Erza looked around trying to remember where she was. She saw her bed, familiar walls, furniture she picked out and realized she was at home safe and sound. After another moment or two she realized someone was calling her name.

Erza turned to see Gray calling for her, the concern in his voice and eyes simply growing.

"Za! Erza!"

She blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks. Erza leaned forward against Gray's chest and began to sob furiously. Her husband merely panicked unsure of how to help her calm down. He put a hand on her hand and slowly stroked her hair as she cried, his other hand wiping the tears that were cascading down her cheeks as they fell.

"Hey Erza, stop crying. What happened?" He asked her gently. But Erza couldn't stop clenching to Gray harder, bringing him as close to her as possible. "Hey. you're okay. Shh, its all fine. We're all safe okay?"

Slowly her sobs turned into hiccups as she stopped crying and simply leaned on her husband for support and reassurance. "I'm here with you. Everything is all right." And reassure her he did. Gray mentioned everyone's safety from the Master, their nakama to even allies such as Lyon and Hibiki. "Everyone in all the guilds we've befriended is just fine."

"And you?!" Erza wailed not placated in the slightest having simply fought to end her tears.

Gray stared at her, before hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear, "Erza I'm fine. Nothing's happened."

"Don't lie to me!" Erza snapped furiously pulling away from him. "I saw you die Gray."

He grasped her hands to reassure her, "I'm very much alive Erza."

"Now. But you had died. I can faintly remember," she insisted, her tears making a comeback.

"When? And please stop crying, I promise I'm okay. You're okay. Everyone is okay."

"When the Eclipse Gate opened! And we were fighting the dragons." Erza took in shuddering breaths. "You got stabbed. You're heart stopped Gray!"

Gray's face contorted in pain as he remembered why he was still alive. Ultear had given up her life to rewind time and had wound up saving his life. She had followed in her mother's footsteps, both of them saving him at the expense of themselves. He forced himself not to think about it, choosing to focus on Erza.

He lifted her hand and led it to his heart. "Look, it's still beating." She didn't move her hand for several minutes, listening to it's steady beat until she was fully satisfied that it was working.

After the relief came more anger. All directed at him. "Not just then! You were ready to give up your life when we fought Deliora remember?" Gray felt himself harden, the second reminder of Ur and Ultear making him grow bitter.

"Erza you were ready to give up your life at the Tower of Heaven as well remember?" Both fell silent, thinking back to how Natsu had to knock sense into both of them to have them learn that it was more important to fight on and live than to die to stop a foe.

"It's just, I can't lose you Gray. I don't want to and more importantly I can't. It tears me up inside, worrying about whether or not you'll come back home to me safely. This isn't the first nightmare I've had about this. I've lost so many people close to my heart. Losing you will destroy me."

Gray's gaze softened, "Erza I'll always come home to you. It may take time and being completely safe is out of the question but I can promise that I'll stay alive. After all people keep trying but no one has actually managed to kill any Fairy Tail wizard and that fact isn't going to change. I won't let it."

He gave a derisive chuckle. "You're not the only one who feels that way. I get so scared I'm going to lose you too. I understand how you feel. It's like people you love are destined to leave." Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes as his grief for the two women who were his surrogate-mother and sister came over him.

Erza nodded and buried her head into his shoulder. "I want to spend forever with you. Wherever you go that's where I want to go as well." She declared brushing away his tears this time.

He kissed her lightly trying to convey his promise of always being by her side through his love for her. She reciprocated and the two felt their fears of losing one another evaporate as they fell asleep in one another's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grayza Week Day Five: Seasons. I know I'm late, sorry! But enjoy this shot anyways! It's more like a series of drabbles within a shot though.**

* * *

Gray loved fall, with all of the changing colours and the cool breeze that touched the skin causing a chill. He could watch the leaves fall for hours, especially the leaves that turned the pretty scarlet of Erza's hair.

It was even better when he got to play with her hair as the two sat down together to watch the leaves fall. He had once told Erza, that the falling leaves danced in a way that reminded him of how her blades danced in battle. Absolutely stunning. That there was no other sight that mesmerized him more.

She offered to show him her dancing blades along with the leaves as she pretended to be in battle, which Gray thought would've been pretty amazing, had to be rejected as there was a high chance her blade would cause a tree or many trees actually to get knocked down.

Even now she sat on that blanket speaking softly to her belly, where their baby resided, about how much _he_ loved the fall. That was another reason Gray loved the fall so much. They had found out at the start of fall that Erza was two weeks pregnant. He finally had his family, he was happy. Erza rested her head on his chest and he basked in her presence as he allowed himself to be captivated by the beauty of the falling leaves.

* * *

Erza thought winter was the most beautiful season. The snow and ice shimmered as the sun hit and the trees bereft of leaves were encased in icicles and glitter like snow lining the branches like a blanket.

It was one of the most beautiful sights in her mind, one that she got to enjoy each year. Of course it probably had to do with how winter was the natural embodiment of Gray's magic, which she thought was the prettiest magic of all. It was a time where she got to be close to him and cling to him without seeming weak.

She could protect him in ways she normally had to avoid doing. She wasn't ready to reveal her true feelings for him but making sure he was warm was definitely something she aspired to do. Whether or not that warmth came from someone else's hard work was irrelevant. It did warm her heart though that it was only after she asked him to he wore that scarf. That he kept coming to her for missions or someone to hang out with.

They may just be friends but Erza appreciated and cherished his friendship. She couldn't have his love but what she could get she was determined to take.

* * *

The two sat side by side at the guild's annual Hanami festival as they played bingo. Both were insanely competitive, especially with one another. They both frantically worked towards getting a bingo before everyone else so they could get the best prize. And other than Natsu, those two were the only ones competing.

Everyone else in the guild was busy drinking and talking amongst each other. Gray and Erza both stood up simultaneously yelling "Bingo!" They froze and turned to one another. "I said it first! No I did!"

"Gray, Erza stop. You both can just share the prize. I think everyone will agree it was a draw," Mirajane intervened. They both wanted to protest but knew that Mirajane would just shut them both down and reluctantly agreed. Gray and Erza walked up to the front where the trees were raining cherry blossoms and they were showered in the pink and white petals.

The two had to duck down to avoid being blinded and when they blinked and looked up again they were captivated by one another. For Gray, the pink and white cherry blossoms enhanced the beauty of Erza's scarlet hair, blending in with the dark red and showcasing the delicate beauty she possessed but preferred to hide from the world.

For Erza, the petals stood out against Gray's raven dark hair making him seem like some magical prince. A few of the petals were stuck to his sculpted chest and the part of Erza that had read those erotic novels burst to life leaving in her a deep desire.

Neither one could take their gaze off the other. In the background they heard Mira laugh, jolting them from their fantasy, a rosy blush blooming on both of their cheeks.

"Here you go! Two tickets to the resort in Cacabane City!" The eldest Strauss gave them each a ticket cheerfully. "Have fun!" The duo hastily made their way back to their friends. And if both snuck glances at one another and made plans to go to the resort together? Well, no one else really needed to know.

* * *

Summer reminded both of them of their friends. One friend in particular. A loud, pink-haired, noisy, fire-breathing friend who seemed determined to ruin their day. Gray and Erza were both talking about Natsu who was literally named after the season.

Natsu constantly ran after both itching for a fight. After several insults, Gray would readily jump in and fight with his rival while Erza restrained herself from going violent instead using dark looks to keep him away. But regardless it highly prevented the two from enjoying each other's company. It was only when Lucy, Happy, Wendy and the others called for him, did Gray and Erza get a chance to be by themselves.

Erza leaned into Gray. Despite the hot, sticky summer the ice mage was nice and cool. And in high demand considering he was the one keeping the guild from overheating. The Master was paying him 500 jewel an hour, which was promptly taken away and used towards paying the Council for all the collateral damage he caused on missions.

Erza had laughed when she heard knowing the Master was just tricking Gray into thinking he was getting paid and was simply giving the reason to reassure himself the money wasn't being wasted. She loved summer for strawberries were in season and that made cake twice as good. And the fact that Gray stripped even more this time of year wasn't a bad thing at all.

Summer was fun with their friends and the Grand Magic Games. They got to spend time with friends from other guild they normally couldn't interact with. The competing was fun as well. Most of all they had each other for support and that was what was most important to either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Grayza Week Day Six: Moments. I was inspired by a couple of episodes from Friends. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy looked in between Gray, Levy, Jet, Droy, Lisanna, Cana, Erza and Natsu. "So you all have known each other since you were children right?" Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy all sat around them at same table.

"Yeah. Mira, Elfman and Laxus too." Gray shrugged.

"And were you guys ever attracted to one another? I mean did any of you every date?"

"Lisanna and Natsu got fake married!" Happy piped up. Natsu hissed in alarm and put his hand on Happy's mouth as he laughed nervously.

"That was just us playing a game right Lisanna?" Natsu was looking at Lucy worriedly who didn't seem to be affected all. Erza wasn't sure whether the fire mage was relieved or disappointed about that.

"Yeah," Lisanna laughed. "Nothing happened. Except us promising to get married for real when we grew up."

"When's the wedding?" Lucy asked immediately as the others laughed at the look of dismay on Natsu's face.

Lisanna shook her head. "Please, I'm so over him."

"Probably ate something that made you temporarily insane when you even suggested it," Gray joked. They expected Natsu to start a fight but he was far more preoccupied with ensuring Lucy knew he was no longer interested. Privately Erza and probably everyone else was thinking that Lucy already knew nothing was there and thus wasn't worried or jealous.

Poor oblivious Natsu. Gajeel carried on Lucy's investigation. "And the rest of you? Nothing?"

"We want to go on a date with Levy!" Jet and Droy cried out immediately.

"Too late," Lily told them gruffly. Gajeel smirked as he put an arm around Levy. Cana shrugged and held up a bottle of booze in response.

"Gray? Erza?" Wendy asked curious despite herself.

They both shook their heads, but not before they glanced at one another.

Lucy and Cana narrowed their eyes. The duo stood up, announced that they were getting more food and dragged Gray and Erza along to help. They reached a more private corner of the bar before simultaneously turning around to face them. "Spill," both girls commanded.

"Nothing to spill," Gray denied.

"Don't lie to me Gray," Cana scoffed. "You're no good at it." He glared at her, but Cana was so accustomed to it, it didn't bother her.

"Tell us," Lucy looked into her eyes and Erza felt as if though Lucy was reading her very soul.

"Alright," the scarlet-haired mage gave in. Gray's jaw fell open in outrage but he pouted and agreed after Erza gave him a look. "Tell them Gray."

"What I have to?" Gray argued and Erza nodded. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not much to tell. Um everyone in the guild was making such a big deal of who was who's first kiss. Remember Cana?"

The brunette nodded intrigued. "Well, everyone was a little scared of Erza and well I stripped a lot and people weren't really cool with that."

"As opposed to how they love it when you do it now?" Lucy asked sarcastically. Gray glared at her. "My point is, we kissed each other so we could say we had experience but well...yeah. That's it."

"You two are each other's first kiss? Aww that's so sweet," Cana mocked.

"It is!" Lucy agreed honestly. Then her gaze turned mischievous and Cana obviously caught on as they both declared "You liiiiiike each other," rolling their tongues like Happy did.

"Can we go now?" Gray asked exasperatedly. Both girls nodded. Gray and Erza waved their goodbyes as they exited the guild. Once they were a good distance away, Erza pulled Gray into an alley and pinned him to the wall.

He grinned and put his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. "I thought you wanted to tell them everything?" Gray murmured against her lips.

"No way, this secret thing is much too fun."

"My place?"

Erza hummed in agreement, her hands finding Gray's spiky yet soft hair. He pulled back, "Let's go."

"I can't believe they didn't ask us for details about the kiss thing," Erza laughed softly in disbelief.

"Me too. But that was a good memory." She nodded.

It had happened much like they had told it, but what they hadn't said is that neither had truly wanted anyone else. Girls in fact, had been throwing themselves at Gray but he wasn't interested in the fake girls who were only interested since in his looks.

Erza had been disappointed since basically every guy in town thought her to be far too scary and avoided her. Finding a guy that looked at her romantically back then was near impossible. Especially after the incident with The Cake. He had dropped it but accused Natsu and lived. Natsu didn't know but it still haunted Gray. The look of desperation on Natsu? Unnatural. It really was suicide to mess with Erza's cake.

Either way, when he saw Erza look so dejected he was nearly reminded of the time he had caught her crying by the riverside. Gray panicked and immediately offered to kiss her, which she after thinking for several agonizing moments accepted. That was the sweetest kiss he'd ever had. Except for every other one he had with this woman.

Erza smiled as she caught his hand as they walked to Gray's apartment. "Took us much longer to get together though."

"Hopefully it won't take us another six years to tell everyone," Gray joked.

"Can you imagine keeping this a secret for six years?"

"Please Mira and the guild would murder us." With that the two stopped talking, crashed into Gray's apartment and let their passion for each other go free awaiting the mixture of pleasure and pain to envelop them.


End file.
